The latest digital camera equipped with functionality capable of photographing a panoramic image of a whole surrounding of 360 degrees centering around a photographer is widely diffused.
In such a digital camera, a photographer performs photographing a plurality number of times by holding the camera with a hand and rotating the camera while rotating a body of the photographer. Also, image data obtained by photographing the plurality number of times are combined to generate a 360-degree panoramic image data (annular image data).
A 360-degree panoramic image data generation method described in, for example, the following Patent Literatures 1 and 2 has been known.
In Patent Literatures 1 and 2, deviation in the vertical direction in the starting end and the terminal end of the 360-degree panoramic image data is corrected by distorting the entirety of the 360-degree panoramic image data.